Touch Of Heaven
by angel-death-dealer
Summary: You passed out on the beach. Jack said. Why? I think you know why, Kate. Jate oneshot.


Jack hadn't been at the caves for a long time, not since they had been so busy down at the beach. Ever since the Others had let him, Kate and Sawyer leave their camp, they had been up to their arms in building defences, taking precautions, and for him, dealing with injuries. So he had taken the day away from the beach to come and collect the remaining supplies of his medical kit to take down to the beach, where he was now sleeping.

"Jack? Jack!"

Claire's call disturbed his thoughts as he was packing the final bottles of prescription pills into his bag. He looked up, and called back to her.

"Over here."

"Jack, I need your help." She said desperately, and he stood up, going over to the entrance of the cave where she was standing, out of breath.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Umm...I need you to come look at something." She told him, as if she was unsure of what to say. He was surprised to see her at the caves, because she rarely left Aaron and Charlie now that the three of them had become one happy family.

Jack frowned in concern, stepping fully out of the caves. "Are you ok----Kate?"

He finally saw Locke entering behind Claire, who held Kate in his arms. Instantly, Jack moved, and took her from Locke, moving over to the makeshift bed that he used for an examination table.

"What happened?" He demanded of whoever would tell him.

"We were on the beach, and she just dropped." Claire explained.

Jack swore under his breath. "Kate...Kate, can you hear me?" She made no sound except for a groaning sound, and he could tell that she was fighting her consciousness. He turned over his shoulder to Claire. "Has she eaten anything today?"

Claire shook her head. "I tried to get her to eat with me and Charlie this morning, but she looked really pale, and said that she wasn't hungry."

Jack frowned, rubbing his forehead before returning his attention to Kate. "Kate, can you hear me?" She groaned again, still not waking up to his pleads.

"Is she going to be okay?" Claire asked worriedly.

Jack nodded. "It's just heatstroke." He told her. "You can go back to the beach, Claire, I'll take it from here."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Again, Jack nodded. "Yeah, thanks, Claire."

Her and Locke left, and Jack turned back to Kate, placing his hands on either side of her cheeks. "Kate...Kate, wake up now, Katie."

"Jack?" She asked in a tiny voice, and her eyelids started to slither open just a fraction, but enough for him to see the green underneath them.

"Yeah, it's me." He told her with a relieved sigh. "It's Jack. I'm here. Can you hear me okay?"

Kate moved her head around a little when Jack's hands moved to check her pulse and her temperature. "Wha---where am I?" She asked weakly.

"You're at the caves." He told her.

She started to become more aware of herself, and brought a hand to her forehead. "What happened? I don't feel so good." She groaned.

"You passed out on the beach." Jack said, seeing her frown at this statement. "Locke and Claire brought you here."

"Why?"

"I think you know why, Kate." He told her, fixing her with a determined stare.

She looked up at him, not saying a word. She held his gaze for a moment, but no more than that before averting her eyes to the side with a heavy sigh. In her eyes, he had seen her guard dropped, and she knew that he was right. He reached to the side, picking up a bottle of water and a cloth, wetting the thin fabric and dabbing it on her forehead. She groaned at the cold water hitting her warm skin.

"This is the second time this week, Kate." He reminded her.

"I know." She said simply.

"Sooner or later, you're going to have to start telling people."

"I know." She repeated.

"Because when you start showing, it's going to be harder to keep it from them."

Kate was silent this time, only biting her lip as she returned her gaze to Jack's. "How ... how long do you think I have?" She asked in a small, worried voice.

Jack brought his hands to her stomach, slipping them underneath her t-shirt, and she watched eagerly as he made his 'best guess'. It wasn't ideal, and he assured her that it probably wasn't accurate, but his best guess was all they had to go on at the moment. "Probably a few weeks, at the most." He told her, keeping his hands on her stomach, just to the side of her hips as she sighed, and covered her face with her hands. "Hey, it's going to be okay." He told her.

"I know." She repeated.

Jack gave her a reassuring look. "I mean it, Kate." He promised.

She released her face from it's barrier of her hands, and looked down to him. "You're going to be here, right?" She checked.

Jack nodded, and leaned down to her, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Every second." He assured.

She sighed. "That's good." She told herself.

"You think I'd miss this?" He asked with a grin as he leaned down to kiss her stomach.

She gave a gentle smile herself at the tickling sensation that she got when his lips caressed her currently bare stomach. "You do realise that if you did want to have nothing to do with this, I'd train him or her to follow you around all the time asking embarrassing questions?" She teased him.

Jack laughed. "Yeah, I thought so."

"Good." She nodded firmly. "I'm glad we've come to an agreement on that."

"Kate, you're not going to be alone for this." He told her. "I'm going to be here, the whole time. No matter what."

She nodded, slightly embarassed. "I know...I just...have to check sometimes."

Jack brought his lips to hers. "You feeling any better now?"

"Yeah, just tired."

He stroked her hair. "Maybe you should stay here and rest for a while." He suggested to her.

"Will you be here?" She asked him.

He nodded. "I'm not going anywhere.

"Okay." She agreed.

He kissed her forehead, his lips lingering on the skin for a moment. "Sleep tight."

Kate turned to lie on her side, getting more comfortable, before lifting her head to Jack. "I'm not one for bedbugs, but can you keep the big ones with the stripy feelers off me?" She asked him. "Three times this week I've woken up with them on my legs. They're disgusting."

Jack smiled softly at her. "Sure thing."

"K...love you." She murmered, as sleep began to take her.

Jack kissed her once more. "Love you too, Katie."

Sleep overtook her, and he watched her for a while. Meds and the rest of the castaways could wait, but it wasn't often that he got a chance to watch Kate resting to peacefully, especially recently. He had been busy with a lot of things, and she was sometimes too plauged with nightmares about her recent pregancy that she found it impossible to lie still without tossing and turning through the night.

But for now, he was content to watch her sleep, whilst the world carried on around them.


End file.
